Into the Labyrinth
by Serenity134
Summary: A role playing game brings new demony fun to Sunnydale.


With all due respect to Joss Whedon and the fans of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Cheers!

* * *

_**Prologue –**_

The blue light from a computer screen cast a soft glow across Aaron Battles' bedroom. An _X-men_ coffee mug, two _Star Wars_ action figures, and the latest issue of _TV Guide_ sat in the shadows surrounding the desk as Aaron alternately typed short sentences on the keyboard and ate Honey Nut Cheerios straight from the box.

He clicked the mouse in one of the drop down menus on the screen and two pyramid shaped dice danced at crazy angles until they settled on the numbers one and four. He quickly leafed through the book that was sprawled on his lap and typed, 'My magician's power is increased by one. I take four points from your demon'.

As he munched another handful of Cheerios he waited for the reply. Finally he was rewarded with a brief message stating that his magician had defeated the opponent's demon. A pop up window appeared showing a series of cards, all face down. Aaron pointed to one, then suddenly shifted to another and clicked. A monster covered with white fur appeared in place of the card with the message, 'Your beast enters the labyrinth.'

Aaron laughed and consulted his book again, but he was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. "Aaron?" his mother asked. "It's bed time, honey. You have school in the morning."

He flipped through the book quickly. "OK, mom. Ten more minutes. I'm just finishing up a project." He tossed the book aside and began to type furiously at the keyboard.

Across town, over a small portion of state forest that rested in a remote corner of Sunnydale California, a storm began to develop. Dark clouds rolled and a brisk wind blew as bolts of lightning lanced down in bright, explosive flashes. At the center of the storm a white, furry beast dropped to a frightened crouch and howled.

* * *

In the pale shadow of light on a quiet Sunnydale street a lone figure wandered, head down, feet scraping the pavement in long, slow steps. The nighttime creatures, crickets and frogs and others, silenced themselves as the figure left the pavement and began to wander through a field adjoining one of the many cemeteries in town.

"I _hate_ having to patrol while everyone else is at the Bronze," the figure pouted. "It's _not_ fair. What if a vampire shows up there? _Again_." She waved her hands in the air as if playing to an invisible audience. "Giles never takes these things into consideration."

Blonde hair glowed as Buffy Summers, the Slayer, paused under a street light long enough to throw a brief glance at the apparently empty cemetery. "It's just not fair," she muttered again, before she turned, rounded a corner, and stopped suddenly as a tall, lanky figure leapt the wrought iron fence and landed on the ground in front of her.

Old didn't begin to describe the antiquity of the figure that waggled long, spindly fingers capped with sharp claws at her. A burning flame glowed in place of each of its eyes and steam hissed from its mouth as it said, "Fair is a daisy dressed in black lurking 'neath the light of a silvery moon."

Buffy took a step back and appraised the object of her nightly duties. Her eyes wandered up and down as she judged its strengths and weaknesses, all in an instant, and muttered, "Whatever," before snapping off a kick to its jaw.

The creature stumbled backward, its lower mandible hanging at an odd angle in a leering grin loaded with large, pointy teeth.

"Gross!" Assuming a fighter's stance Buffy waited for it to make the next move. When it hesitated she moved in for another blow, and as if to distract it she said, "And that's a street light, moron. Not the moon."

The creature flew at her, sharp claws raking out, forcing her to tuck into a roll as she dived out of the way. She came up on her feet as it swiped at her again. "Fair in looks but not in tongue," it taunted. "A Slayer who slays with words alone?"

Buffy ducked under its long, ranging arms and came up from behind. She launched a series of blows to the back of its head, each blow seeming to knock another part loose from the central body. But the creature kept moving.

"Round and round, but nobody knows from where the evil came." The fire glowed more brightly in the creature's eyes at it walked toward Buffy. She landed a flying kick to its abdomen but it continued to move forward, one arm hanging loose at its side.

As it progressed forward she found it hard not to lose herself in the eyes. The flame seemed so calm, so inviting. "Follow the path, fair Slayer. Circle round to the center, the place where it all begins and everything ends."

It was close now, too close Buffy realized as the claws lashed out and caught her on the arm. It was a glancing blow, but it was enough to drag her to her senses. She ducked under the next swing and came up fast, grabbing the creature's arm, trying to spin it around to face her. The arm came free though, and the creature let out a high, cackling laugh.

Buffy tossed the arm aside in disgust and moved in for another blow. She double punched the chest cavity and spun a roundhouse kick into the side of its face.

Just as the creature's head flew off of its neck the broken jaw howled, "Enter the Labyrinth!"

* * *

Early the next morning Buffy pushed through the doors of the school library and found her friends gathered around the study table, waiting for the first bell of the day. While Xander poured over his math homework Willow sat across from him, at the computer, doing the usual Willowy things – spells and research.

The Slayer scanned the room for Giles but gave up when she heard him moving around in the upper stacks.

"Hey, Buff," Xander said. He shoved his math book away and lounged back in the chair steepling his fingers as he offered her a bright smile. "Productive night of prowling?"

"Patrolling," she corrected as she set her duffle bag on the table. "And yes, it was productive."

"Oh?" Giles appeared by the railing, a book in each hand. "How so?"

Buffy shrugged and slumped into one of the chairs. "Not in the usual way, that's for sure."

"You mean no vamps?" Willow asked.

"No vamps," Buffy confirmed. She looked up at Giles. "But something new and weird. Creepy weird."

He rested the books against the railing and gave her a concerned look. "Creepy in the normal sense, or creepy even by the standards of the Hellmouth?"

"Creepy even for the Hellmouth," Buffy said as she wrinkled her nose. "This guy was like a walking corpse. But he was spry. I mean, he looked like he was ready to fall apart at the joints, which eventually he did. But he moved quick and he was strong."

"Nothing unusual about that."

"No? Well, how 'bout the claws, the razor teeth, and the eyes that burned like fire?"

"A demon?" the Watcher asked.

Buffy nodded. "And one that liked to speak in riddles, which was really annoying. Until, well, he couldn't talk any more because his jaw was in so many pieces."

"A demon that spoke in riddles…" Giles cocked his head to one side as he automatically began to sift through years of research that was stored and cataloged in his brain. "With fiery eyes, you said?"

Buffy nodded again. "You know the guy?"

He stared off into the distance and gave her a slight shrug. "Possibly. It sounds like a Dream Weaver, though that particular form of demon usually attacks people while they're asleep." He suddenly arched an eyebrow and glanced back at Buffy, a hint of accusation creeping into his voice. "You didn't…"

"No!" She glared at him in indignation and folded her arms across her chest. "I was just out on patrol, as usual, while all my friends were at the Bronze enjoying themselves, and you were sitting here with a spot of tea and a dusty old book, and this guy jumped over the fence and begged me to beat the crap out of him, which I did, being the Slayer and all, and, I can't believe you think I'd be dumb enough to fall asleep out there!"

Giles merely shrugged again, but Xander was staring at Buffy in amazement. "Wow! All that in once sentence without a single breath of air." He nodded. "You're good. Have you been taking lessons from Cordy?"

"Okay, so dream demons?" Willow gave them a look that clearly indicated it was time to come back to the topic at hand. "That definitely trips the creepy meter."

"And don't we have enough to worry about while we're awake?" Xander threw in. "Sleeping has been about the only time we get any rest around here. Which is, of course, the purpose for sleep in the first place. But not when you have a demon poking around in your dreams."

"True," Giles said.

"So tell us more about these Dream Weavers," Buffy said. "Not that I'm ready to believe that's what they were, being that I was awake the entire time. But what makes you think this is them?"

"Well, the fire in the eyes is a bit of a give away," Giles said. "They use it to try to mesmerize their victims. They talk in riddles, as you mentioned, and they stalk people in their sleep. They're quite cowardly, really, which is why I'm surprised this one appeared to you while you were awake." He caught her look and rolled his eyes. "Assuming, of course, that's what it was."

"Maybe he didn't know that I'm the Slayer," Buffy said proudly. Then her face fell. "Except that he called me Slayer. Which would, you know, rule that out."

Giles pursed his lips as he fell back into contemplation mode. "Do you recall anything specific that it said?"

"Yeah. He said something about a labyrinth."

"Fascinating," the Watcher breathed.

A long silence hung in the air as they waited for Giles to continue. Finally, his patience at and end, Xander prompted, "Fascinating in what way?"

Giles shrugged, the books that he'd been carrying completely forgotten on a shelf where they would likely sit for days now that he was absorbed in a new Hellmouth mystery. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started down the stairs. "Labyrinths have held mystical meaning for many cultures over the years. In ancient times some religious groups would walk a stone labyrinth on their knees as a substitute for going on the Holy Pilgrimage. Other cultures believed that you could trap the devil, or evil spirits, by luring them into a labyrinth."

"And seeing as we're sitting on a Hellmouth," Buffy began.

"All we have to do is find a labyrinth in or around Sunnydale," Xander added.

"And figure out what's lurking within," Giles finished as he came to a stop beside them.

"Um, guys?" Willow asked. She had been concentrating on the computer while they were talking and she turned to them now. "Do any of you remember there ever being an arboretum in Sunnydale?"

Xander nodded. "Sure, Will. We had to go there on a fourth grade class trip."

"Do you remember there being a labyrinth there?"

"I remember a big maze."

Giles and Buffy both turned to stare at him, so he returned their stare and spread his hands in the air. "What?"

"A labyrinth is a 'big maze'," Giles said dryly.

Willow, who had turned back to the computer, asked, "Do you remember it being filled with evil spirits?"

"Other than Miss Thackary, I don't think so," Xander said.

Buffy walked over to look at the computer. An overview of the arboretum was displayed on the screen and at its center was the labyrinth. "I take it you found something, Will?"

"Well, maybe. I mean, this says there used to be a labyrinth at the arboretum, but it closed like five years ago. Due to a lack of public funding," she threw in as an aside. "It's all part of the state forest now."

Giles peered over her shoulder, one hand resting on the table and the other on the back of her chair. The labyrinth was huge, with a slightly raised center and a footpath that ran in a circular pattern. He studied it for a moment and then glanced at the others. "Closed or not, the labyrinth still may exist."

Buffy nodded and offered him a bright smile. "So, field trip then?"

He straightened and offered her a very Giles like shrug. "I imagine so. Tonight. After school?"

"And dinner, and stuff," Willow said. "I'm not sure my parents would be happy if I skipped dinner with them again this week."

"Mine either," Xander said. "Though I'm not sure if they know, or care, if I actually ever join them."

"Of course they do." Buffy patted him gently on the shoulder. "At least your mom doesn't freak out every time you're five minutes late getting home. But Willow does have a point. If I don't have dinner with Mom tonight…"

"I understand," Giles said. "Then perhaps I should go alone."

"And us miss out on the potential goodness the Hellmouth has to offer?" Xander asked. "Not a chance, Mr. Solo-Librarian-Guy. You can't shake us that easily."

"But if your parents are concerned about the amount of time you're spending away from home…"

"Not a problem," Buffy said. "I'll just blame you. Tell Mom I have to train, or patrol. She'll buy that."

"And my folks will be clueless as always," Xander said.

"And mine think I have a date with Oz," Willow beamed. She wrinkled her nose. "But he has emergency band practice. So, I'm in."

The first bell of the day rang and Giles watched as they scrambled to gather their books. "Well, if you're sure, we can meet back here at, say, eight o'clock?"

"Eight o'clock it is," Buffy confirmed. She scooped up her bag and fell in with Willow and Xander.

As she pushed through the doors she turned briefly and offered Giles a sarcastic smile. "Assuming I can stay awake, that is."

* * *

Outside the abandoned arboretum the Gilesmobile lurched to a stop as the brakes protested, but finally caught hold. Buffy grabbed the dash and glared at Giles who had put on the hand brake almost as an afterthought. "Does that thing even work?" she grumbled.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I've been meaning to have the brakes looked at."

"Want a list of a few other things you should have checked while you're at it?" Xander asked. He was crammed into the back seat, next to Willow, looking about as uncomfortable as one could in the back of a small car. His knees were at the same height as his shoulders, and his arms were wrapped tightly around his knees. It took him a moment to crawl out of the car once Buffy had opened the door and slid the seat forward.

She helped extract Xander from the antique Citroen and then glanced out at the overgrown gardens. "Wow. It's all bushy out there."

"Which may be why they lost their funding," Xander grunted as he leaned heavily on the car door. When the feeling had come back to his legs he looked up, past Buffy's shoulder and said, "Now there's something you don't see every day."

The rest of them followed his gaze to where a storm raged over a small portion of the forest. It sat there, clouds whirling, lightning flashing. An unmoving mass of angry energy coalesced at an improbable standstill.

"The labyrinth, I presume," Giles said. He started into the woods, navigating with a map of the grounds that Willow had found on the Internet. When he was in doubt he looked up at the storm, using it as a compass point. Buffy followed close behind Giles, with Xander and Willow at the rear.

As they got deeper into the woods Willow glanced around nervously and moved closer to Giles. "That storm can't be a good sign. I mean, it's not normal for a storm to sit in the air like that without moving, is it?

"No, it's not," Xander confirmed. "But that's what makes the Hellmouth such a fun, wacky place. Just when you think you've seen it all, some new weirdness pops up out of nowhere and hovers over your head."

"Or lunges at your back," Buffy said.

The wind began to pick up as they closed in on the entrance to the labyrinth, a large, gaping maw in a thick wall of high brush.

Buffy looked at Giles, her blonde hair being tossed around by the breeze. "Gee, you think we're in the right place?"

"Undoubtedly." Giles had to raise his voice to be heard over the storm. He stuffed the map into his jacket pocket and shifted the bag of weapons from one shoulder to the other as he assessed their surroundings.

"So, do we knock, or do we just barge in?" Buffy asked.

"We go in," Giles said. He glanced briefly at the others, then returned his attention to the Slayer. "Well, you and I go in. I think it best that Willow and Xander stay here until we know what we're dealing with."

"Agreed," Buffy nodded.

"Oh, sure," Xander joked. "She gets to have all the fun. You probably let her stay up later than us and watch whatever she wants on TV, too."

"Xander," Giles warned.

"That's okay," Willow said. She grabbed onto Xander's arm, holding to him like an anchor. "I don't mind waiting. Waiting is good."

"But aren't you curious about what's in there?" Xander asked.

"No!" Willow shook her head decidedly. Then she shrugged. "Well, yes. Maybe. But I can wait for Buffy and Giles to come back out and tell us."

"None of you should go in there." The familiar voice came from behind them.

They spun and Buffy took in an audible breath. "Angel."

He stepped out of the shadows, the collar of his dark jacket pulled up to protect against the wind. "I thought I'd see you here eventually."

After an uncomfortable moment Buffy gave her friends a guilty look and moved toward Angel. She looked deep into his eyes, resisting the urge that she felt to reach out to hold him. "Why shouldn't we go in there?"

"The storm for one. And the demons."

She shrugged. "Demons-R-Us."

"Yeah, but you're not prepared for what's in there," Angel tried to explain.

"Sure we are." She patted her Slayer's bag. "I brought the pointy sticks and everything."

"That's not going to be enough."

"Then you've seen what's in the labyrinth?" Giles asked.

Angel nodded and his voice took on a warning tone. "I've seen a lot in my lifetime, but there are things in there that I couldn't begin to explain to you."

Giles took a moment to absorb the information. He had his reservations when it came to Angel's sense of judgment. But when they were dealing with demons there was no denying that Angel had more experience than he could ever hope to have; experience that could save the Slayer's life. "Then perhaps we should retreat to the library and research this a bit further. Angel, would you accompany us? Maybe if you took a look through the, uh…"

"Mug shots of the damned?" Xander said, trying to be helpful.

"I have a better idea," Buffy said. "How about I go in there, drag a few of them out, and pummel them until they tell us who or what they are?"

Giles gave her an exasperated look. "Or we could just go back to the library."

"I vote library," Willow chipped in.

"Library sounds good to me, too," Xander said. "Buffy, if Angel is afraid of these things…"

Before he could finish a large form crashed through the entrance of the labyrinth and grabbed Buffy in a strong embrace. She turned, trying to get out from under the beast, but the momentum took them both to the ground.

Buffy struggled under the weight of the creature, trying to slide out from under it while fending off the blows from its large paws. She was finally able to pull up her legs and give enough of a shove that it staggered back and away from her.

Taking the advantage Angel grabbed it from behind. With his vamp face evident under a flash of lightning he held the creature's head and torso and spun them violently in opposite directions. The creature's neck broke with an audible crack and it slumped in Angel's arms. He tossed it aside and helped Buffy to her feet, his chest heaving from the short-lived battle. "Are you okay?" he finally asked.

Buffy stepped away from him, her eyes moving from the creature to Angel, and then to her friends who stood as if mesmerized by the violence of Angel's actions.

He looked at her a long, confused moment before following her gaze to Giles. The Watcher was staring at the creature with a look of shock on his face. Angel saw the ghost of Jenny Calendar in that look, realizing in a flash that he had just killed the creature in the same way he had killed her so many months ago. As his features reverted back to normal he took a step forward. "I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't think…"

Giles held up a hand to stop him. Unable to look Angel in the eyes he continued to stare at the creature. In a very soft voice he said, "You were acting on pure instinct. I know. And I… appreciate the fact that you, very possibly, just saved Buffy's life." His gaze dropped to the ground and he pointed to the car. "But perhaps we should adjourn to the library. The research…"

Buffy moved closer to Giles, trying to make eye contact with him. She finally spoke his name quietly, and when he looked at her, her heart seemed to stop beating in her chest. At that moment she would have done anything to separate the two men who meant the most to her in life. At least until the shock of the moment had passed. "Maybe Angel and I should do a quick patrol before we go to the library; make sure none of those things got out of there."

Xander stepped forward to lend support. "That's not a bad idea. If that one escaped, there could be more on the loose."

Giles nodded, distractedly. "It you're sure…"

"I'm sure," Buffy told him. We'll meet you at the library when we're done. Okay?"

Giles nodded again and headed back to the car, Xander and Willow close behind. When they were out of earshot Angel stepped closer to Buffy. "I'm sorry. I didn't have time to think."

"I know," Buffy said, as she watched her friends leave. She turned back to Angel. "And Giles knows it, too. It's just that…" She stopped, unable to express her feelings in words, and finally gave up, grabbing the sleeve of his jacket. "Come on. We have work to do."

* * *

Three teenage boys sat in a circle around a low table on a porch, cold sodas and bags of chips scattered around them. They each had a laptop computer open and running, and each was consumed by the action on the screens.

"I'm going for the center," one of them told his friends.

"What, are you nuts?" another said. "You're not powerful enough. The demons will cream you, man!"

"I can take them," the first kid said. He typed a few commands into the computer and then looked up with a lopsided grin. "I'm going to be the first to reach the center of the labyrinth. My magician will protect me."

"Your magician is a waste. You need more strength and more spells."

The third boy just shook his head as he continued to work at his computer. "Let him go for it. When his magician gets killed that'll be one less wizard we have to worry about."

The first boy's computer began to issue a low, rumbling sound. They all stopped to look at his screen and his face fell as he read, 'Your magician is overcome by the demons. You must hire or train a new one to continue.'

The third kid just laughed as he returned to his own computer. "Way to go, Gordo. Looks like it's game over for you."

* * *

Willow Rosenberg was a sensitive girl, and had been for her entire life. Even now, as a high school teenager who had seen more death and destruction than most people would ever see, Willow remained sensitive to the sorrows of the world around her. And when it came to her friends the problem was compounded times infinity.

In the school library her attention alternated between the computer and the Librarian's office where Giles had secluded himself since their return from the labyrinth. He had given she and Xander each a pile of books, had asked Willow to do some research on the computer, and had then gone into the office and closed the door; a sure sign that he wanted to be left alone.

Xander had noted Willow's concern, and had to admit that he was worried, too. The sight of Angel snapping the neck of the creature had hit them all hard. But it was obvious that it had caused Giles the most pain. Several months had passed since the death of Jenny Calendar, but it was moments like this – unavoidable moments though they may be – that brought it all fresh to their minds.

Xander silently reached over and gave Willow's hand a gentle squeeze. When she looked up at him he smiled and said, "Don't worry. Giles will be okay. He just needs some alone time."

Willow nodded slowly. "I know. It's just that, that was weird, you know? And, Giles… he looked so… so…"

"I saw," Xander said. "Which is why we need to give him a little space right now. He'll snap out of it. And in the mean time, maybe we can sort through these books and find something to take his mind off of it."

This seemed to draw Willow from her mood. She smiled and picked up one of the books, opening it and giving Xander a little nod. "Right. Research! Which is what we do when things get all weirded out."

"That's right," Xander told her. "It's become second nature. I can just see it now. Ten years from now I'll have a couple oF little Xanders running around, and every time one of them does something even the least bit not normal, I'll be pulling out the books, or heading down here to the library to try to figure out what's the what."

Willow gave him an odd look and finally said, "Little Xanders?"

"Sure." Xander shrugged, and then he got a far away look in his eyes. "Could be worse. It could've been little Cordys."

They both shuddered, and Willow started to page through one of the books. "Let's not go there, okay?"

Xander nodded quickly. "Completely not going there. Going pretty much anywhere else. But not going there."

He tossed the book he'd been reading into the center of the table and grabbed another just as Giles emerged from the office. The Watcher stacked more books on the counter and ran a hand absentmindedly through his hair before asking, "Any luck with the research?"

Willow just shook her head. "Not much. But we still have a lot of books to go through." She hesitated a moment, as if unsure of herself, then finally asked, "Giles? Are you okay?"

He offered her an awkward smile. "I'm fine, Willow, thank you. It was just a little… Well…"

"That's exactly what we were saying," Xander said.

The library door swung open and they all turned, on the alert, as Oz strolled in. Without breaking stride he offered them a brief wave, smiled at Willow and then headed for the library desk. He nodded to Giles and held out a hand. "Book?"

"Oh, uh…" Giles searched through one of the stacks of books he had gathered, amazed yet again at the young man's immediate grasp of the situation. Oz had only been with the group a short while, but his acceptance of the Hellmouth, and his willingness to pitch in whenever needed had endeared him to the Watcher and sealed his fate as an official member of the Scooby Gang. It helped that he was a werewolf, and that Willow and he were dating.

Giles slid a thick volume from the center of the pile. He glanced briefly at the spine, then flipped through a few pages before handing it to Oz. "This should prove fruitful."

"Cool," Oz said. He read the title and raised an eyebrow, nodding as if he had just been let in on some deep, meaningful secret. "Demons."

"Yes," Giles told him. "Buffy ran into one on patrol last night."

"Any kind in particular?"

"Well, the Dream Weavers to start."

"Which makes sense."

Giles' hand darted up to remove his glasses. He cocked his head to one side and said, "Sorry?"

"I'm pretty sure one of them visited me last night. You know, while I was sleeping. Dreaming," Oz said as if to clarify. "Fire in the eyes, pointy teeth. And it talked kind of funny. Like, its sentences kept going around in circles."

"Do you remember what it said?" Giles asked.

"Something about a labyrinth." Oz scrunched up his face in a way that made the others realize the details were fuzzy. "It seemed like an invitation, but I really wasn't paying attention."

The sound of a chair scraping against the floor brought everyone's attention back to the study table where Xander now stood, staring at Oz in amazement. "You've got to be kidding me. A demon came to you in your dreams last night, and you didn't pay attention?" He crossed the room and leaned on the desk next to Oz. "How does that happen? Is it like a werewolf thing, 'cause I don't get it?"

"Well, he mentioned computers, and that's where he lost me," Oz said as if in apology. He rounded the table and sat next to Willow giving her a shy smile. "I'm just not a computer kind of guy."

"I thought you had band practice tonight," Willow said, as their hands clasped under the table. "You know, because of the suck factor."

Oz nodded sagely. "We did. But we didn't. Suck that is. At least not tonight. So I cut out a little early."

She smiled and looked at him proudly. "Good! Then you can help with the research."

"Thus the book."

Xander went back to the table and slouched down in his chair, staring dejectedly at the mound of books that lay open before him. "How are we supposed to find anything in these, anyway? Angel's the one that saw them. Maybe he should be doing the research."

"Or maybe we could get one of those sketch artists," Willow said, picking up the theme. "Have Angel describe them and do drawings of the Hellmouth top ten."

Ever the voice of reason, Giles calmly dropped a new book in front of each of them. "Or we could stick to our usual methods and keep looking for demons that are associated with the Dream Weavers."

"That works, too," Willow said sheepishly.

"Traditional methods," Oz confirmed.

Xander just slouched further into the chair and picked up the new book, shoving the one he'd been reading back to the center of the table.

The library doors burst open again and Buffy came in, followed by Angel who hung back, waiting, unsure if he was welcome there.

Unaware of his obvious discomfort Buffy strolled across the room, set her bag on the table and announced, "Well, if anything else crawled out of the labyrinth then it's hiding pretty good because we couldn't find it." She picked up one of the books from the table and began to casually flip through it. "You guys have any luck?"

"We've uncovered several possibilities," Giles said, trying to sound hopeful. "Various demons who've been associated with the Dream Weavers, or other similar creatures, over the years." He sat on the edge of the table and gestured to the book that Buffy was holding. "That particular volume has three or four very good possibilities in it. Though, nothing even remotely similar to the beast that attacked you earlier."

Buffy handed him the book. "We'll just have to find some way to narrow it down, then."

"Yes, I suppose we will." Giles looked over the drawings of the demons within the book and then glanced at Angel who stood by the door, head down with his hands stuffed deep in the pockets of his coat.

Buffy followed Giles' gaze and turned, noticing for the first time that Angel wasn't behind her. A silence hung in the air, and she seemed on the verge of intervening when Giles cleared his throat and said, "Angel, if you'd be so kind as to come in and have a look at these drawings? See if any of them look like the creatures you saw in the labyrinth?"

The tension drained from the room as Angel looked up and met the Watcher's gaze. The invitation Giles had extended was unnecessary, but he appreciated the concession, and he nodded as he moved across the room to take the book that Giles had offered.

As Angel flipped through the pages Willow caught Buffy's eye and they exchanged brief smiles of approval. Buffy's smile warmed when she looked at Giles. She had made fun of his British demeanor on a number of occasions, but this time it had served to help heal an old wound that affected them all, and she couldn't have been more proud of him.

He caught her smile and gave a small cough of embarrassment as he stood and headed for his office. "I'm sure I have other volumes in here."

Buffy was about to go after him when the library door burst open yet again and Cordelia Chase marched in waving a yellow flyer in the air. As usual she was dressed well above the level of any normal high school student, and her high heels clicked sternly as she crossed the room. "I knew it! I just _knew_ I'd find you all here!"

Xander snapped his fingers. "Darn! Our secret hiding place has been discovered. Gee, Cordelia, what could possibly have made you think we would be here? In the school library. Where we always meet."

She waved the flyer at him again, completely ignoring his sarcasm. "Because of this," she said. "Some… guy… just stuck it under the windshield wiper on my car, and I knew it had to have something to do with the freaksome four."

Oz raised his hand slowly. "I'm pretty sure I'm included in the group you're talking about, so, technically, that would be the freaksome five. Six, if you include Angel."

"No." She arched an eyebrow and glared at him. "Surprisingly, I don't include the vampire in the freak squad. So I guess it would be the freaksome five."

"Cordelia," Giles said. "Is there a point to this interruption?"

"A point?" she asked. "No, there's no point, Giles. I just decided to hang around here with all the losers instead of spending time with my _real_ friends over at the Bronze." She stormed across the room and shoved the flyer into his hands. "This is the point!"

He read the flyer and looked up suddenly. "You said someone put this on your car?"

"Yes. The kind of someone that you're all supposed to be protecting the rest of us from."

"A demon?"

"Either that or the most disgusting homeless person I've ever seen. And I've seen some pretty disgusting…"

Buffy pushed past Cordelia, cutting her off. "Giles? What is it?"

He read the flyer again and said, "It's about the labyrinth. Or, it seems to be about the labyrinth. It's an invitation to join in on a computer game." He turned it around and showed them the headline, which read 'Enter the Labyrinth' in bold print

"Whoa!" Oz said. "Dream flashback."

They all turned to him and Buffy added, "That's what the demon said to me last night, when I was out on patrol."

"Okay. Way more than a coincidence," Xander added

Willow began to type furiously at the computer. "Is there a web address on the flyer, Giles?"

"A what?" he asked, obviously confused.

She gave him a look of encouragement. "You know. It's one of those www dot things we talked about?"

"Oh, right. Yes, it's here at the bottom." He smoothed the flyer out on the table in front of her and pointed to the web address.

As she typed it into the computer she looked up at the others. "Who says you can't teach an old librarian new tricks."

"Yes, Willow. Thank you," Giles said dryly.

The main screen of the labyrinth game came up and Willow scrolled through. "We'll need a screen name to sign on." She glanced at Giles. "That's a word between six and eight letters that will identify us in the game."

He nodded. "Right. Let's use 'Alagor'." He spelled it out for her, then added, "He was a minor protection demon from the sixteenth century. Not very well known, but rather successful in the trade, according to my books."

"A sixteenth century protector of computers?" Xander asked doubtfully.

"More general protection, really," Giles said, "But, quite frankly, I'll take any protection I can get when it comes to computers."

Angel moved in beside Giles. "You know, Alagor's not bad. But I would have used Faylen. He had a little more power."

"True," Giles muttered thoughtfully.

"Oooo! Password!" Willow smiled her best geek smile and began to type it in. "Two protector demons are better than one. Right?" She hesitated and her face fell as she looked up at Giles and Angel. "I am right, aren't I? I mean, I didn't just cross out demonic powers and destroy the whole protection thing, did I?"

Giles placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "No. This should do fine."

The instructions scrolled down the screen and Willow said, "This looks like some sort of role playing game."

As she deftly navigated through the files Giles turned to the others. "Surely this has something to do with the disturbance at the labyrinth. As Xander said, this is much more than a coincidence."

"Score one for me," Xander said. "So what do we do now? I mean, other than destroy every computer in Sunnydale, which I'm sure would make you happy in the extreme."

Giles thought for a moment. "Well, we have to figure out how the game is creating the disturbance at the labyrinth and find a way to stop it."

"Sounds like Watcher work to me," Buffy said. ""The figuring out part, anyway. I just do the stopping." She gathered her belongings and looked at Angel. "Walk me home? I think my mom's probably had her fair share of daughter worry tonight."

"Sure."

"Good," Cordelia threw in. "You can both walk me to my car. Just in case that demon guy is still wandering around out there."

Xander stood up and gave a long stretch and a yawn. "I think I'll head home, too. What about you, Will?"

She glanced up briefly. "I'm gonna stay here and keep with the computer research."

"So would that make you an Assistant Watcher, or a Watcherette?" Xander asked.

"I think it just makes me a computer nerd," she told him.

Oz opened one of the books and began to browse through the demonography. "I'll keep with the book work until the nerd's ready for a ride home."

Giles nodded. "Right, then. We'll see what we can gather here tonight, and we'll reconvene in the morning. With any luck we should have some idea as to what this computer game is all about so that we can concentrate on a forming a plan of action."

* * *

Buffy woke the next morning to a bright and sunny sky. She rose early, gulped down a glass of milk and left her mother a note saying that she wouldn't need a ride to school that day.

When she got there the grounds were bustling with activity well before the first bell of the day. Various groups of students were gathered, exchanging gossip and fashion tips, or playing hackey sack, and that other great high school sport, harassing their fellow students.

Buffy met Xander on the walkway outside the main entrance and they funneled into the school together. She was finishing an apple that she'd brought for breakfast and was carrying a large load of books as well as her slayer's bag.

Xander opened the door for her and followed her to her locker. "Long night of studying?"

"No, but it gives mom the impression that I'm at least trying." She dumped the books in his arms so she could open her locker, then shoved them all inside. "She has enough to worry about without having the extra burden of my academic, or non, achievements."

As they headed for the library they caught a strong odor wafting down the halls. Buffy wrinkled her nose and said, "I hope that's not coming from the cafeteria."

Her concern was addressed when they pushed through the library doors and saw Willow sprinkling a small amount of powder over the computer. In her other hand she held a lit candle which she waved back and forth over the monitor and keyboard.

Giles stood beside her holding a large, heavy book with a gilded edge. He had it open, the tattered page marked with a long, silk bookmark, and he was muttering in a language which sounded, to Buffy and Xander's untrained ears, to be Latin.

When he finished the incantation he set the book down and took a pinch of the powder that Willow held in a small, black bowl. He closed his eyes, muttered a final phrase, and then sprinkled the powder into the flame of a second candle that rested on the table.

The flame brightened, there was a small poof, and the odor became more pungent in the room.

Giles casually dusted his hands off on his sweater vest, and then began to pick up the ingredients that he had been using. He handed the bowl back to Willow who poured the contents into a small jar. As he closed the book he said, "That ought to do it."

"Do what?" Buffy asked.

Giles jumped and both he and Willow spun around. A look of guilt crossed their faces as they saw Buffy and Xander standing there.

"You know," Xander said. "You're going to set the school on fire some day if you keep this up. Candles and books do not make a good combination. Especially when you keep making the candles go 'poof'."

Buffy nodded and hiked herself up on the counter next to Giles. "He's right. And, nothing good could come of that. Trust me!"

"It's no big," Willow said as she finished stowing the supplies. "It was a magic poof. The 'non-lighting-the-books-on-fire' kind."

"Magic?" Xander asked. "This early in the morning?"

"We were just practicing a spell that might be useful within the labyrinth," Giles told him. "It's to bind in all the evil and keep it from doing any further harm. I figured it couldn't hurt to try it here first."

"Which translates to you still not trusting the computer."

Buffy looked at Giles. "You realize that you're going to need a lot more of that powder and a really big flame when we get back to the labyrinth, right?

"Actually, the candles and the sulfur were just an extra touch," Giles said. "They were Willow's idea, and quite a brilliant one I might add. They form sort of a ward around the area where you're working."

He noticed that Xander and Buffy were staring at him blankly so he said, "Anyway, our research proved most fruitful last night, and I think we can say with certainty that the trouble at the labyrinth has been caused by the computer game."

"And we can say that how?" Buffy asked.

Willow handed her some computer printouts, and copies of the demons from Giles' books. "After you left last night Angel came back and helped us go through the files. As you can see some of them look pretty familiar. Like the one that jumped you the other night."

Buffy glanced at one of the pictures. "That's him, all right. Or, her…"

"Apparently the game is based on a rewards system," Giles said, moving into lecture mode. Buffy and Willow exchanged brief smiles as he began to pace around the room, hands shoved deep within his pockets. "Every time you reach a new level you get to choose a demon or creature to put into play. And once you've done that…"

"It drops it into our back yard," Buffy finished, cutting him off. She hopped down off the counter. "So, the labyrinth thing should be easy once we stop the game from generating more monsters."

"Relatively speaking, yes."

"So how do we stop the game?"

"With a little computer magic," Willow said. She sat down at the computer and poised a finger over the keyboard, looking at Giles expectantly. He nodded and she plunked her finger down on the 'enter' key.

Giles looked at Buffy. "Willow has created a computer virus that should shut down the web site, and hopefully destroy the files on any of the computers that are involved in the game."

"What if they're not on-line?" Xander asked.

"Then it'll infect their system when they try to log back into the site," Willow said.

"And what if the site is protected by magic?"

She smiled sweetly. "We took that into consideration."

Buffy nodded in satisfaction. "Okay, so that's done. But what about the labyrinth?"

"We'll deal with that tonight," Giles said. "That should leave plenty of time for the virus to do its work so that we can be sure the game won't be generating any more problems. Once we get there Willow and I will use magic to weave a ward of protection while you and Angel go in and deal with whatever needs to be dealt with."

"Excuse me," Xander said. He waggled his fingers in the air. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Actually, I'm not," Giles said. "Although you and Oz may not have as exciting of a role to play, we will need your help in setting up the wards. It's a big labyrinth and there will be plenty to do for everyone."

"Sounds good," Buffy said. The bell rang and she added, "Guess that's our cue."

As they headed for the door Giles said, "Willow, a moment please?"

When the others had gone Giles went to the office and came back carrying a small leather-bound book. It was worn and the pages were frayed. He held it gently in both hands for a long moment before handing it to Willow. "This belonged to Jenny," he said. "I've marked a spell that I want you to learn before tonight. It's simple. Well within your range. I'm sure you'll have no problem with it."

"What's it do?" she asked.

"It's for personal protection," he told her. "In case anything goes wrong tonight. Or, other nights, for that matter. Your skills have been improving, and I thought you'd enjoy something new to learn. In time you'll be able to expand the power to protect those around you. But tonight, if anything should happen, I want you to use it for yourself."

She cradled the book against her, holding it tightly with both arms. "I'll learn it during lunch and practice it at study hall." She rolled her eyes. "There's a couple of real jerks in there that I could use some protection from, anyway."

He smiled at the joke. "Just be careful with the book, would you?"

She nodded. "I really should go. I have class."

"Right. Well, if you have any problems you know where I'll be."

"In the library, where you always are," she said. She began to slide the spell book into her backpack, then decided to keep it out. As she turned to go she held up the book. "Thanks, Giles."

* * *

The end of school bell brought them all filtering back into the library. Buffy, Willow and Xander found Giles setting up their supplies on the long study table in the center of the room. There were a number of wooden stakes, some gourds, candles, the bowl of sulfur, matches, and the large volume that Giles had been reading from earlier in the day.

Buffy picked up one of the stakes. "Are there vampires in there, too?"

"No," Giles shook his head and took the stake back. "We'll be using these to help set up the wards around the labyrinth. We'll fill the dried gourds with the necessary ingredients, paint on a few magical symbols, attach them to the stakes and then plunge them into the ground." He demonstrated the movement with a violent down stroke that nearly took off a corner of the table.

Xander reached out to take the stake. "Whoa, there. Let's save all that energy for the beasties tonight."

"Yes, quite," Giles said, as he pushed his glasses back up on his nose. "Sorry. Just a bit of pent up frustration waiting for the charge into battle."

They all stared at him and Xander said, "You really have to get out more. You're spending way too much time with the books."

Cordelia walked in and set her leather shoulder bag down with a huff. She took off the matching jacket and slung it over the back of the chair and glared at them. "Okay, so how do we get rid of the evil this time, because I have a date."

"We're all set," Xander told her. "You don't need to be here if you have other things to do."

"Right. Like I'm going to leave this up to you guys?" She smoothed her slacks and primped her hair. "This guy is the captain of the football team, _and_ the baseball team, and I've been waiting for him to come to his senses and ask me out for the past two weeks. So, whatever needs to be killed, let's kill it so we can all get on with our lives. As pathetic as some of them may be."

"Xander's right," Buffy said. "You don't have to be here, Cordelia. This could get dangerous."

"And the hundreds of other times I've helped you haven't been?" she asked, sarcastically. She grabbed one of the stakes. "Could we just get this over with?"

Giles picked up one of the gourds. "All right, let's start with the magical symbols. Then we'll add the other ingredients."

"What about Angel?" Buffy asked quietly.

"Oz is going to pick him up as soon as it's dark enough," Willow said.

"I briefed him last night," Giles told her. "He's fully aware of our plan."

Buffy nodded and grabbed one of the stakes. "Okay then. Let's do it."

* * *

The storm had picked up dramatically by they time they'd returned to the labyrinth. Angry clouds swirled and bolts of lighting zigzagged through a howling wind that made them hold tight to their jackets and supplies.

They piled out of the Gilesmobile and Oz's van, and gathered in the relative shelter that the van provided. Giles opened his duffle bag and started handing out the stakes and the candles for the wards.

"These need to be set up at intervals around the outside of the labyrinth." He had to yell to be heard over the roar of the wind. "Buffy? You and Angel should set up two outside the entrance, one on either side."

"What about the wind?" she shouted back. "Won't that blow the candles out?"

"Not once I begin the spell," Giles told her. "Once I've begun the chant the flames will sustain themselves." He took out the book and handed the bag to Willow. "Spread everything out," he told her. "Here inside the van."

The sliding side door was open and she pulled out a large, silk cloth and spread it over the floor of the van. The cloth was a deep purple and it was covered with the rude outline of a pentagram hastily done in silver. On the edges were drawn the same magical symbols that they'd painted on the gourds.

On top of this she placed the remaining candles and the bowl of sulfur powder. She lit the candles, making sure they were far enough back that they were out of the wind, then turned to Giles. "Ready."

Giles opened the book to the spell that they would use. The silk bookmark, tethered deep within the binding, flew in the breeze. In a loud voice he began to chant. Willow stood beside him holding a flashlight so he could read the spell. Inside the van the flames swayed on the candles, though not from the wind. At intervals Willow sprinkled sulfur into each of the flames.

The others stood and watched, unsure of what to expect. Occasionally Buffy would glance nervously at the entrance of the labyrinth. She figured the creatures must know they were there, and she figured they probably weren't very patient. She had to suppress the urge to dash inside and take the fight to them.

After a long while Buffy asked, "When will we know if this is working?"

Giles, who had been chanting with his eyes closed, opened them now and glanced at the storm raging above. "It's not, I'm afraid."

"What?"

"The spell," Giles said. "It's not working. We're too far from the center."

"The center of what?" Buffy asked.

"The center of the storm," Giles told her. "Of the labyrinth. Where all of the activity is generated." He closed the book and set it inside the van. "We'll have to go in."

"We?" Willow asked, nervously. "We, as in…" She gestured back and forth between herself and Giles. "…we?"

"I'm afraid so," Giles told her. "I need to complete a binding spell once the creatures are contained. But to do that we need the wards to be working, to keep the creatures inside. Buffy and Angel can't be in there when the binding spell is cast. We'll set the wards and cast the spell, and then we'll get out."

Oz came up behind Willow and took her by the hand. "I'll go with you," he told her.

"No," Giles shook his head violently. "I need you, Xander and Cordelia to make sure the wards out here remain standing. The spell alone will not be strong enough."

"Xander and Cordelia can handle that," Oz said with determination. "I'm going with Willow."

Willow stepped in front of him and took both of his hands. She looked deep into his eyes, and in a voice that belied her nerves, she said, "Giles is right. We need you out here. More importantly I need you not in there if I'm going to help with the spell. I can't be worried about you, and me, both at the same time."

Oz started to speak but she put a finger to his lips. "Giles taught me a protection spell. It'll keep me safe."

Oz nodded and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Before he let go of her hands he smiled and said, "Be safe."

"I will," she promised. She turned to Giles. "What do we take?"

He handed her one of the wards. "Just these."

"What about the spell?" Xander asked.

"I have it right here." Giles pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I always keep an extra copy, just in case."

"So, the book is just for show?"

Giles ignored him and started for the labyrinth. But Buffy suddenly grabbed his arm. "Giles, 'follow the path'!"

"Right."

He tried to move, but she held him back. "No! That's what the demon said to me the other night. The Dream Weaver. He said to follow the path. To circle around to the center, the place where it all began and everything ends!" She held tight to his arm. "Giles, what if this is a trap?"

He held up his ward. "These will protect us. At least for a while."

"No!" She shook her head defiantly. "I can't let you and Willow go in there. Let Angel and I go in first…"

"Buffy, you also heard what Angel said yesterday," Giles told her. "You're not prepared for what's in there. There's too much demonic activity. We need to set up the wards…"

"But…"

He gave her a soft smile and gently pulled his arm free. "I understand your concern, but sometimes there are things that even the Slayer can't face alone. Without the wards in place you may not be able to contain the chaos in there. And if anything were to happen to you and Angel I'm not sure that Willow and I would be able to stop it with magic alone."

She stared at him a long moment but finally nodded. "When will we know it's time for the cavalry?"

"There should be a noticeable change in the force of the storm."

"All right." She let him go, and tried to keep the concern out of her voice. "Just don't take too long."

"We won't."

They watched as Giles entered the labyrinth, followed closely by Willow. The storm seemed somewhat calmer inside, the high walls of thick brush protecting them from the winds. Beasts of all shapes and sizes lunged at them, some seemingly just form without substance, riding on the force of the storm.

Giles held tight to Willow's arm, and she clung to the tail of his jacket. The creatures closed in on them as they walked, but with a wave of the wards they backed off, hissing and screaming.

The demonic activity began picking up as they neared the center of the labyrinth. The ground was rising, and was uneven, and they had to fight through patches that had become heavily overgrown.

At the center something grabbed Willow from behind. She screamed Giles' name and he turned, lashing out with the end of his ward. The creature grabbed the protected gourd but leapt back in shock as Giles pulled Willow free. She flew into his arms and he held her until she'd regained her composure.

"Are you all right?" he finally asked.

She nodded and took a step back, even though it was very small step. She tried to keep her focus on Giles, afraid to look at the demons that had surrounded them. "There's so many of them!"

"Not for long," Giles said. He handed her his ward and pulled the spell out of his pocket along with a small, cellophane pouch of the sulfur powder, and a candle. He fumbled to light the candle and then handed it to her. "Here. This should add some strength to the wards."

He began to chant then, but held his eyes open so he could keep watch on the demons that circled, waiting for an opening.

Overhead the clouds began to roll in and under themselves as the force of the storm contracted and pulsed over the center of the labyrinth.

* * *

Buffy saw the change in the storm and grabbed Angel's sleeve. "Come on! It's time!"

They ran for entrance to the labyrinth while Oz, Xander and Cordelia stood helpless by the van. After Buffy and Angel had disappeared Xander looked at the others. "Let's move," he said. "The least we can do is make sure the wards are still standing and that the candles are lit."

"I volunteer to watch the two at the entrance," Cordelia said as she climbed inside the van, out of the wind and rain.

"Fine," Xander told her. He looked at Oz and gestured for him to go right, then he started off to the left.

* * *

Back in the center of the labyrinth the creatures continued to circle Giles and Willow. Those that came too close were forced back by Willow who brandished the two wards.

Giles' voice began to rise over the background noises of the storm that now hovered menacingly overhead. At exactly the right moments in the spell Willow managed to sprinkle a dusting of sulfur over the candle. It glowed brighter, and the storm seemed to dim, as if the wards were sucking the energy from the clouds themselves.

Just as Willow became convinced they were making progress a large beast covered in white fur crashed through one of the walls of the labyrinth, taking Giles down with it. Watcher and beast tumbled into the far wall in a tangle of limbs.

Giles began to climb to his feet but the creature let out a tremendous bellow and backhanded him. His head snapped to the side and his glasses flew from his face. He took a few steps back until he was braced against the wall of brush, and then he shook his head as if to clear it.

The creature started to advance on Giles again and Willow let out a scream. Giles glanced briefly away from the beast and saw the demons moving in on her. She tried to fend them off with the wards but there were too many, and the flame of the candle began to dim.

Giles ducked under another blow from the beast and moved out of its path. He raised one arm in front of him, his palm directed straight at the beast, as he began the chant again in a loud strong voice.

The beast reacted as if it had been struck in the chest, and as Giles advanced on it the creature stumbled back. Giles herded it toward the demons and forced them all away from Willow.

He knew they didn't have much time, so he took one of the wards and slashed it violently in front of them. Turning his attention to Willow he asked, "Do you remember the spell? From Jenny's book?"

She nodded and he said, "Good. Start chanting it." He slashed at the demons again. "Don't look at them and don't listen to them. Keep chanting no matter what happens. Do you understand?"

"But, Giles…"

He grabbed her shoulder and gave her a shake. "For God's sake Willow, do as I've said!"

She nodded again and he took the other ward and jammed it into the ground in front of her. She sunk down beside it, closing her eyes and cradling the candle as she began to chant.

* * *

Buffy and Angel fought their way through a tide of demons. Buffy was amazed at the variety of creatures that had gathered but she couldn't take the time for a head or horn count. She just continued to fight. Knowing that Giles and Willow were at the center of it all gave her the stamina to keep moving.

Moments before they had heard Willow scream and that had caused them to redouble their efforts as they moved through the throng. Angel was in full vamp face and was moving with a single-minded purpose. Buffy kicked and punched, using anything that she could find as a weapon.

The overgrown path slowed them down, but they knew they were making progress. They could see that the storm was contracting in on itself, and that its power seemed to be weakening. But they had to get to Giles and Willow and then fight their way out again.

* * *

The ward that Giles had been holding was split in two and most of the ingredients were scattered on the ground. He continued to cast the spell, but the demons were moving in again. He tried to keep himself between the creatures and Willow who was huddled on the ground chanting loudly. Her ward was still intact, and that gave him a small measure of relief.

He was becoming tired. The spell was using his power and he had not planned to be there that long. There were too many of them, and he knew he would not be able to hold them off much longer.

He chanced a look at the storm and the white beast charged. Giles didn't have the strength left to propel the beast away. A huge fury paw lashed out and sent the Watcher reeling. He felt blood running down the side of his face, and tasted it at the corner of his mouth.

He blacked out for just a moment, and when he came to he saw the beast looming over him. He tried to get to his feet, but sharp claws dug into his shoulder and he was thrown across the ground.

As he came to a stop he looked up and saw Willow standing now. Something had changed in her - an energy that radiated from her very being and filled the air, seeming to threaten the storm itself. Her body was rigid and there was a set to her features that sent a chill down Giles' spine.

Just before the beast struck again Willow chanted the spell of protection at the top of her lungs. She finished, bringing her arm up before her and the beast was propelled away from Giles.

While she was distracted by the beast the demons began to move in on Giles, sensing his weakness. But Willow stepped forward and brought her arm up again, screaming, "You can't have him!"

She started chanting, each time the verse becoming louder. Her concentration was complete, and Giles found it hard to believe that this was the same Willow who had entered the labyrinth with him. She was confident, challenging even, and he watched as she forced the demons back.

Buffy and Angel charged into the center and took one look at the pack that had clustered around their friends. Angel pushed his way through and helped Giles to his feet while Buffy grabbed Willow by the arm, yelling, "Time to go!"

They ran without breaking stride, with demons in close pursuit. As they neared the entrance Buffy urged them to move faster. As one they burst back into the arboretum and fell into a heap by the van.

Oz and Xander were there with the wards that had been placed by the entrance. The demons converged but were held inside by the power of the magic.

As Giles got to his feet Cordelia jumped out of the van and nearly forced the spell book into his hands. "The binding thing," she told him. "Like, now!"

Giles flipped the book open and began to read the binding spell. The rain was pelting them and he didn't have his glasses, so he had to squint closely at the words. "Heaven and Earth, Wind and Rain. I call on the forces to contain this storm."

The winds suddenly blew stronger, and the group huddled around Giles as if to protect him as he continued the spell. "Fire and Lightning take your course. Bind the evil and disperse it to the heavens.

"I implore the elemental forces of all corners to converge. Take that which is yours and hold it for eternity."

There was a loud rumble of thunder and the lightning bolts struck with blinding force. Giles watched for a moment and whispered a terrified, "Oh, my."

"What?" Buffy demanded. "Giles, what is it?"

"The storm," he said. He started to back away and yelled, "Run!"

They charged away from the storm but could feel the energy building at their backs. The elements were raging and the demons screamed and grunted in fear. A loud roaring noise surrounded the Scooby Gang, and as they all dove for the ground they felt a great suctioning of air, as if there were no oxygen left to breathe.

Buffy chanced a look at the storm just as a violent whirlwind began at the center. It grew until she was afraid it would reach out to them, and then it contracted in a silent, eerie second. Nothingness hung in the air at that moment, and then there was a loud 'woosh' and the storm, and the demons were gone.

When they were sure it was over they staggered to their feet again. They were all covered with mud and brush, and Buffy tried to force her hair back into some semblance of order.

"Don't bother," Cordelia told her, tugging at her own stringy hair. "Guess I can forget about my date."

Xander moved beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry," he said cheerfully. "You'll always have us."

She pushed away from him and headed back to the van. "Yea for me."

"Wow." Buffy just stared at the tangle of brush that had once been the labyrinth.

Angel nodded and Willow said, "I know."

Buffy moved beside Giles. "Is it over?"

"It's over," he told her.

She touched the side of his face gently. "You should see someone about that cut. It's bleeding pretty bad."

"Perhaps," he said. He straightened his shoulders and tried to brush the dirt from his suit coat. "But first I believe a good strong cup of tea is in order."

He tucked the spell book under his arm and headed for his car. When he got there he turned to the others. "Anyone care to join me?"

They all looked at each other, stunned, still trying to absorb the disappearance of the storm and the danger. Then, as if acting as one, they all headed for the car and the van.

"Why not," Xander said.

"Tea sounds really good," Willow added.

"Sure." Buffy shrugged and grabbed Angel's hand.

They climbed into the vehicles, and as Oz started the van Cordelia asked, "Do you think he has any Chamomile?"

_**The End**_

(grrrrr. argh.)


End file.
